Amy's Broken Heart
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic has a new girlfriend, this time it's not Sally. He breaks up with Amy, leaving her with a broken heart. But with the help from Nebula, she helps Amy to get Sonic back.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I always use Sally Acorn; but this time is a different girl that Sonic is hanging out with. Sorry if i used Sally Acorn too many times. **

Sonic had a new girlfriend, Sierra the brown hedgehog. Sonic broke up with Amy and this made Amy feel heartbroken. She cried and ran away to her apartment. She made it to her apartment and ran into her room, slamming the door shut. The loud slamming door made Nebula's ears perk up. She comes out of her room and hears a quiet crying coming from Amy's room.

"Amy?" Nebula goes up to the door and opens it, she sees Amy burying her face on the pillow crying. Nebula was shocked and worried about what happen to Amy.

"Amy! What's wrong?" Nebula said in concern as she walks up to Amy's bed and sat beside her. Amy takes her face off the pillow and looks at Nebula; Amy had a lot of tears on her face, she must have been crying too hard.

"Amy, please tell me what happened? Why are you crying?" Nebula asked in concern.

"I-I-I w-was looking f-for Sonic. A-a-and I found h-him w-with another g-g-girl. H-He s-s-said t-that he broke up with me!" Amy cried in sadness.

"What? Why would he do that? So called-hero" Nebula said in anger that her eyes glowed in purple aura.

"I-I-I don't know. M-maybe I-I-I should l-l-let him go" Amy sobs.

"Don't say that Amy. We'll get him back"

"What's the point? It's hopeless" Amy said sadly.

"Please Amy; you're like a sister to me. I don't like seeing you heartbroken again. Just like he did when he dated that chipmunk Sally. I don't like seeing someone heartbroken because it makes me feel sad too" Nebula said.

"How does it make you sad?" Amy asked.

"Remember when I first met you? I saved you from Scourge my ex-boyfriend. Scourge broke my heart for cheating on me with another girl three times. So I ended with our relationship because there was no point to fall in love. But then there was Shadow, he healed my heart for me and I healed his heart too because we're not alone anymore" Nebula explained.

"Really? But Sonic thinks I'm just a crazy fan girl" Amy said.

"You're not a crazy fan girl Amy. Sonic just doesn't know what he's doing because he does not think. Sonic needs to know that leaving an innocent pink rose is wrong because Sonic never hurts anyone's feelings" Nebula said.

"But back then when I first met him, he always hurts my feelings" Amy said.

"True, but he should know that some other girls might cheat on him and that will make him feel heartbroken too. But you are the one for him because you never left his side. You never cheat on him because you're not like those girls. But Amy, if he feels heartbroken too, his heart will die from no one to love him" Nebula said.

"You're right Nebula. But how? He'll never listen to me" Amy said.

"Don't worry, you and I will go look for him. If he doesn't listen to you, then I'll make him listen to me. I will never let Sonic hurt my pink sister" Nebula said.

"Really? Oh, Nebula. You're like a sister to me" Amy said sweetly and hugs Nebula. Nebula hugs her back.

"So what are we waiting for?" Nebula smirked.

"Let's go" Amy smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Amy's Broken Heart chapter 2**

_**With Sonic and his new girlfriend**_

Sonic and his girlfriend were walking in the park at noon.

"I love you Sierra" Sonic said.

"I love you too Sonic" Sierra said.

Sonic and Sierra were about to kiss but someone was watching them. They saw a pink hedgehog standing next to a blue-violet hedgehog. Both of them had their arms folded and glaring at Sonic and his new girlfriend. Sonic was in big trouble.

"Um,…..go to go!" Sonic picked up Sierra and was about to run away but Nebula was right in front of him. Her eyes were glowing in purple aura. Sonic gulped in fear.

"You aren't going anywhere you blue jerk!" Nebula hissed angrily.

"Hey! Leave us alone you creepy bitch!" Sierra shouted. This made Nebula's rage grew stronger.

"**Grrrrr…..I HATE BEING CALLED CREEPY!**" Nebula shouted in rage.

"Nebula calm down!" Sonic said.

"**No, I won't calm down Sonic! You are going to set things straight!**" Nebula said darkly.

"What are you talking about?" Sonic asked.

Nebula soon cools down from her rage, but her eyes were still glowing.

"And please stop making your eyes glow. It's really making me scared" Sonic said nervously.

"Fine" Nebula's eyes stopped glowing and returns back to her normal sky blue eyes.

"Happy now? Well, Sonic. What did you do to Amy? And don't even lie to me" Nebula said trying to control her anger.

"Um….I….broke up with her. So what?" Sonic said but this made Nebula sigh and glared at him.

"What?"

"Sonic, do you remember the last time you did that to her? Just like you did when you dated Sally. And now her?" Nebula's eyes moved to Sierra.

"So, she's prettier than Amy" Sonic said.

"All right! That's it! Sonic we need to talk about this in private right now" Nebula grabs Sonic's arm and flew to the high tree.

"Hey! Put me down!" Sonic yelled.

"Shut up brother. Now listen to me" Nebula snarled.

"Okay"

"Good. Now tell me Sonic, what do you feel towards that brown hedgehog?" Nebula asked.

"She's pretty, sexy, and is nicer than Amy" Sonic said.

"Man Sonic, you are such a dumb idiot. Don't you know what girls do?" Nebula said.

"No"

"Girls try to make themselves look popular by dating someone who's famous. And they just date another guy behind your back. That's what you should know. Just like Sally Acorn; she stole you from Amy so that Sally can become better than Amy just to get what she wants" Nebula said.

"I know but Sierra is much nicer than Amy"

"Sonic you don't get it do you? Amy has never left your side. She was the only one there for you. She never cheats on you with another guy. If you leave her with a broken heart, she's going to commit suicide and it will be your fault. And if your new girlfriend cheats on you, you will be heartbroken" Nebula said.

"That won't happen. I'm sure that Sierra won't cheat on me" Sonic said.

"Fine Sonic. Go date that girl. And if she cheats on you, don't come back to us" Nebula said coldly. Nebula grabs his arm and flew down to the ground and walks away with an angry look. Nebula walks up to Sierra.

"Fine you can have him all you want. Because I know you are just pretending to love him. Goodbye" Nebula said coldly and walks away with Amy. As the two girls were gone, Sonic was thinking of what Nebula told him. He shook his thoughts and walks with his new girlfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Amy's Broken Heart chapter 3**

**_With Amy and Nebula_**

"So what happened?" Amy asked.

Few moments later; Nebula explained everything to Amy.

"So now what?" Amy asked sadly.

"Don't be sad Amy. All we have to do is wait till they're done dating; we're going to spy on the girl. With this" Nebula pulls out a device (that looks like a Gameboy device). The screen turns on to Sonic looking right at us.

"How did you-?"

"Well, you saw me walking up to that brown hedgehog girl?" Amy nods, "I distracted her by placing a tiny camera in her hair. Also on Sonic too when I was talking to him in the tree" Nebula explained.

"Great sneaky move Nebs" Amy smiled.

"Thanks. Now let's see where they are at" Nebula typed in the location; the screen typed in the answer: CAFÉ, STATION SQAURE. Nebula put her device in her jean pocket; then she picks up Amy in bridle style and flew off to where Sonic is at.

Nebula with Amy in her arms; she flew down to where the Café place is, and lands on the ground. She puts Amy down to let her stand on her feet. The two girls saw Sonic and Sierra eating their food. Nebula and Amy hides in the dark alley. Nebula takes out her device from her jean pocket and turns it on.

"_Mmm….this food is good Sonic. Are you enjoying it?" Sierra asked._

"_It sure is" Sonic said in a fake smile._

Nebula and Amy rolled their eyes. Continues hearing them.

"_So Sonic, who was that creepy bitch back there?" Sierra asked rudely._

Nebula gritted her fangs angrily; but soon calms down.

"_Please don't call her a creepy bitch. Her name is Nebula, she's a sister to me" Sonic said._

"_A sister to you? Pathetic. And what about that pink girl?" _

"_That was Amy. I don't like her anymore" Sonic lied._

This made Amy cry but Nebula comforted her and wiped her tears off.

"_Good. She looks like a brat. No wonder you dated her" Sierra said rudely again. Sonic sighs sadly; he didn't want to argue with Sierra for being so rude to Sonic's friends. _

After hearing them talk to each other; Sonic and Sierra came out of the Café and kissed each other and said their goodbyes. Nebula and Amy were like 'yuck' when they saw them kiss. But then walked in opposite directions.

"Okay, they're separated. Let's go follow that selfish girl who was being so rude to us" Nebula said as Amy nods. They followed Sierra to where she's heading too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Amy's Broken Heart chapter 4**

Nebula and Amy were following Sierra. She was heading to the dark alley on her right side. Nebula and Amy hid behind the wall and heard a male voice calling Sierra's name.

"Sierra"

"I knew it" Nebula whispered quietly. She looks at her device and turns it on. As the screen turns on, it showed a male tanned hedgehog. He was looking seductively at us but only at Sierra since the tiny camera is in her hair.

"_How did it go with that clueless blue hedgehog?" the male hedgehog said._

"_Mmm…pretty good, Scorch. He'll never find out that I was playing with him. I don't love him. I love you" Sierra said seductively._

"_You got that right babe. But what about the girls. The pink and the blue-violet one?" Scorch asked._

"_Oh, don't worry about them. They don't know what I'm doing. Sonic doesn't believe them" Sierra chuckles evilly._

"_Come here babe" _

Nebula and Amy looked away that they heard moaning and kissing (no they're not 'doing it').

Nebula saves the video recorder on the device and turns it off. She puts it back in her jean pocket.

"Let's get the hell out of here" Nebula whispered.

"Yeah, I can still hear them. Yuck" Amy whispers.

Nebula picked up Amy in bridle style and flew away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Amy's Broken Heart chapter 5**

It was almost night time. Nebula and Amy arrived back to their apartment.

"I was right. Sierra is cheating on Sonic. You are such a dumb idiot Sonic" Nebula said to herself.

"I hope Sonic learns his lesson" Amy said.

"Yeah. And if he comes crying to us, we'll see how sorry he is. By ignoring him. This will be fun when he begs for forgiveness" Nebula said.

"Yeah. Man, I'm hungry" Amy said.

"Me too. Do you have any of chicken fingers in the fridge?" Nebula asked.

"I sure do" Amy said.

"Thanks Amy" Nebula said.

Moments later in the kitchen; Nebula and Amy were sitting across each other, eating their chicken fingers. All of a sudden, they heard a doorbell.

"I'll get the door" Nebula said as she wiped her mouth with a napkin, also cleaning her hands too. She gets up from her seat and goes to the door and answers. As she opens the door, she growls at who it was.

"What do you want you heartless blue rat?" Nebula snarled.

"Um….hi….Nebula" it was Sonic.

"Get out" Nebula hissed as she was about to slam the door in his face but Sonic held out his foot to stop the door from closing.

"I said get out" Nebula hissed again.

"I just want to talk" Sonic said nervously. Nebula sighs angrily.

"Fine, and don't go near Amy because she's heartbroken by you" Nebula snarled at him.

"….okay….."

Nebula lets Sonic in and closed the door. Amy saw Sonic coming in the kitchen. Nebula stops Sonic from going near Amy. She didn't want Amy to feel so sad that Sonic is here.

"Go near her, I'll kick your speedy blue ass out of here. Understand?" Nebula glared at him. Sonic gulps in fear.

"….Okay….."

"Good. So tell why you're here blue rat?" Nebula said angrily trying to keep calm from making her eyes glow purple.

"Um, I wanted ask you for some help on Sierra" Sonic said nervously.

"Oh great. A stupid help for Sierra? Puh-lease" Nebula said sarcastically.

"Why? What's wrong with Sierra? She's nice" Sonic said stupidly.

"That's it!" Nebula slapped Sonic on the back of his head.

"OW! What was that for?" Sonic said as he rubbed the spot that Nebula slapped.

"You want to know what's wrong with Sierra?" Nebula asked angrily.

Sonic nods.

"Well here's your answer: She's cheating on you" Nebula said in his face.

"What? She would never do that" Sonic said.

"Oh yeah? Then why was she making out with another guy in an alley?" Nebula said.

"I don't believe you" Sonic said. Nebula rolled her eyes and hits Sonic on the head.

"OW! Stop hitting me!" Sonic whined.

"You are the most idiotic hedgehog I have ever seen. Get this in your tiny head Sonic! Me and Amy saw Sierra with another guy! And you're just going to date her if she's cheating on YOU?" Nebula hissed angrily as it made her eyes glow purple. Sonic took a step back. Amy joined in with Nebula. This was making Sonic scared at what they were about to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Amy's Broken Heart chapter 6**

Moments later; Sonic was in the chair tied up with ropes. He tried to struggle free, but it was useless.

"Girls, please let me go!" Sonic whined. The girls rolled their eyes.

"Nuh uh" the girls said in unison.

"Sonic, we're not letting you go until you believe us. We're right and you're wrong. Sierra was pretending to love you. And right now, she doesn't love you. She's just messing with you" Nebula said.

"And we have proof" Amy said.

"Phhhbbbbtt" Sonic spits raspberry at Amy; Amy moves out of the way from getting Sonic's saliva in her face. This made Nebula's eyes glow purple again as she was about to hit Sonic again for being a jerk to Amy.

"AAHH! Please don't hit me! I'll be a good boy! I swear!" Sonic closed his eyes and waits for the hit but nothing. He opens one eye.

"You better be or Amy will knock you out with her Piko Piko Hammer" Nebula gritted her fangs.

"Now say you're sorry or I'll give you another slap" Nebula said angrily.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry Amy!" Sonic apologized to Amy.

"Good boy. Now are you going to shut up and listen?" Nebula asked; Sonic nods nervously at Nebula's anger.

"Okay" Nebula takes out her device from her jean pocket and turns it on. She shows Sonic the video part at where Amy and Nebula first found Sierra in an alley.

"_How did it go with that clueless blue hedgehog?" the male hedgehog said._

"_Mmm…pretty good, Scorch. He'll never find out that I was playing with him. I don't love him. I love you" Sierra said seductively._

"_You got that right babe. But what about the girls. The pink and the blue-violet one?" Scorch asked._

"_Oh, don't worry about them. They don't know what I'm doing. Sonic doesn't believe them" Sierra chuckles evilly._

"_Come here babe"_

Nebula and Amy looked away that they heard moaning and kissing (no they're not 'doing it').

Sonic's jaw dropped at what he just saw. Sierra was indeed cheating on him with another guy. Sonic felt so stupid for not believing Amy and Nebula.

"Well Sonic, we we're right. How do you feel now stupid?" Nebula asked sarcastically.

"….I…..I…..You…girls were right" Sonic looks at Amy but she looks away hiding her tears.

"Amy…I…didn't mean to" Sonic said sadly but Amy walks away and heads to her room and closed the door. Nebula looks back at Sonic with a glare look.

"I warned you hedgehog. And you didn't listen to me. First it was Sally, and now Sierra. Who's the next girl you're going to date with?" Nebula said coldly with no emotion. Sonic looks down at his feet, feeling guilty for what he did. He probably thinks that Amy won't forgive him again. He shouldn't have broken up with Amy. A tear slid down his cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

**Amy's Broken Heart chapter 7**

Sonic was so ashamed for what he had done, and now it was his entire fault for breaking Amy's heart again. His thoughts were interrupted by Nebula.

"I hope you learned your lesson Sonic" Nebula hissed.

"….Please forgive me….." Sonic whispers sadly. Nebula scoffs.

"Don't apologize me. Apologize to Amy. By tomorrow; and we'll see how sorry you are for breaking up with Amy. You're staying here; make yourself comfortable by sleeping on the couch or the recliner. Don't leave our apartment. Got it?" Nebula glared. Sonic gulps nervously and nods.

"Good. And good night Sonic" Nebula leaves Sonic in the living room and walks to her room and into the bathroom to brush her teeth. After she was done brushing her teeth, she turns off the lights and goes to sleep.

With Sonic in their living room

Sonic found a red blanket sheet on the couch. Sonic kicked his shoes off and lies down on the couch with a pillow next to the side. Sonic spots a black textbook on the little table; he guessed that it belongs to Nebula since she likes drawing. Sonic was amazed at how artistic she is. He opens the book and saw one of her drawings of Sonic, Amy, Shadow, and herself doing a piece sign. Sonic chuckles quietly and turns to the next page. This drawing was Sonic and Amy holding hands. Nebula drew a logo of 'SonAmy' above the picture. Sonic was having memories of him and Amy as a love couple. He focused on turning the next page of the drawings of Tails, Cream, Rouge, Knuckles, Silver, and Blaze. Sonic was very impressed at how Nebula added the details and stuff to make it look like her real friends. She even drew Rouge with diamonds in the air; Nebula knew that Rouge's interest was treasure and jewels. Nebula drew Knuckles standing next to his Master Emerald; Sonic chuckled at how Nebula drew Knuckles in his lazy pose. Nebula drew Blaze and Silver; her drawing of Blaze with flames around her, and the drawing of Silver holding out his hand with glowing blue aura. And lastly, the drawing of Tails and Cream; they looked so cute as a couple. Sonic turned to the next page; the drawing on the left page was her and Shadow. On the right side of the page was Sonic and Amy. She even put a logo 'SonAmy' above the drawing of Sonic and Amy. And also the logo of 'Shadula' above the drawing of her and Shadow. Sonic looked through the whole pages of Nebula's drawings; he was done looking at the drawings and closed the book. He puts it back to the little table. He covers himself with the red blanket sheet and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Amy's Broken Heart chapter 8**

It was now morning.

Sonic was sleeping on the couch peacefully in the living room. He woke up to the smell of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. He stretched his muscles and then gets up. He walked into the kitchen to see that Amy was cooking pancakes on the stove while Nebula was making coffee. They turned around to see a blue hedgehog was already up.

"Hmph. Morning blue hedgehog" Nebula said sarcastically.

"Rise and shine" Amy sarcastically and went back to cooking the pancakes, eggs and bacon.

"Have a seat. Your breakfast is almost ready" Nebula said. Sonic nods and sits down. Amy walks in with a plate of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. She sets it down to Sonic; she sets Nebula's breakfast to the right side where Sonic is sitting. Nebula comes in with two cups of coffee for Sonic and herself. Amy goes back to get herself some breakfast and a cup of coffee and joins in with the two.

Moments later after their breakfast; Sonic went up to Amy and wrapped his arms around her waist. Amy looks away not caring to struggle free from his grip; she knew he was too strong. Sonic hooks his finger underneath Amy's chin and pulls her close to touch his lips. Sonic kissed Amy passionately as he felt Amy kissed back. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed deeply. She slid her tongue out asking for entrance as he opened his mouth to let her tongue in. After their kiss, they broke apart and looked into each other's eyes.

"Amy, I'm truly sorry for breaking up with you. I was such a fool to date another girl" Sonic whispers.

"It's alright. But promise me that you won't do that again" Amy whispers.

"I, Sonic the Hedgehog will promise to not break Amy Rose's heart ever again" Sonic said. Amy buries her head on his shoulder and hugs him close. Sonic hugged her back and stayed like this for a couple of seconds.

"You two feeling okay?" Nebula asked as she was leaning against the wall smiling.

"We're okay" they both said.

"Good. I'm glad that you are back together. I'm very proud of you two" Nebula happily smiles at them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Amy's Broken Heart chapter 9**

Sonic, Amy, and Nebula were walking on the sidewalk together. All of a sudden, they saw Sierra standing, inches away from them. She looked very angry.

"Sonic? What is creepy bitch and pinky bitch doing here?" Sierra asked very rudely as this made Amy and Nebula very pissed. They were about to attack her but Sonic stopped them from doing any violence.

"Whoa. Ames, and Nebs, I'll handle this" Sonic said as he noticed that the girls were calm and nods at him. Sonic walks up to Sierra folding his arms across his chest.

"Well, what are these bitches doing here?" Sierra asked again as this made Sonic slap her in the face. He didn't mean to do that but he was mad at her for calling Amy and Nebula 'bitches,' which was very rude. Sierra winced at her red marked face that was heating up from the slap.

"Why did you slap me Sonic?" Sierra whined with tears.

"For calling Amy and Nebula 'bitches.' Which wasn't very nice" Sonic said.

"So what? They are just rotten girls" Sierra smirked. This made Sonic growl angrily as Sierra took a step back. She was scared at his angry look.

"This relationship is over. I'm breaking you up, Sierra" Sonic said.

"Why? I love you!" Sierra whined.

"Go back with your other guy Scorch" Sonic said coldly.

"Who's Scorch? I'm not cheating on you!"

"Don't lie to me. The girls told me that you were cheating on me with another guy"

"You think you believe those liars? They are lying!"

"Girls" Sonic signals them to come here and show Sierra the video of her making out with another guy.

"_How did it go with that clueless blue hedgehog?" the male hedgehog said._

"_Mmm…pretty good, Scorch. He'll never find out that I was playing with him. I don't love him. I love you" Sierra said seductively._

"_You got that right babe. But what about the girls. The pink and the blue-violet one?" Scorch asked._

"_Oh, don't worry about them. They don't know what I'm doing. Sonic doesn't believe them" Sierra chuckles evilly._

"_Come here babe"_

Sierra was in deep trouble that she was caught. This was making her tremble with fear that she was busted.

"I-I-I can explain"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. But we are through. Goodbye Sierra" Sonic said as he and his two girls leaves Sierra crying.

Moments later after they head back to the apartment; Nebula decides to leave Amy and Sonic alone, so she goes into her room and closed the door.

"I love you my Sonikku" Amy whispers.

"I love you too my Ames" Sonic whispers.

They both kissed again.

The End.


End file.
